1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application or transfer of relatively small amounts of liquid from a sampling device or applicator.
2. Background of the Art
It is often desirable to apply relatively imprecise amounts of liquid to a surface as when applying cosmetics, deodorants, medication or, cleansers to the body or applying cleansers, polishers, repellants, lubricants, or the like to inanimate objects. Such liquids are often applied by wetting an applicator with a liquid and then contacting the surface to be treated with the applicator. It is quite easy to spill materials when pouring liquids onto applicators and it is often inconvenient to carry bottles or cans of the liquid about if it is to be applied on a regular basis.
Liquids are often carried about in small bottles or tubes and, more recently, small flexible packets of liquids have been commercially available. These containers still require additional applicator means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,374 describes an applicator pad which contains relatively small amounts of liquid in microcapsules of less than 1,000 microns. The pad comprises a thin flat flexible compressible sealed pouch with the microcapsules therein. At least one wall of the pouch includes a conformable liquid-permeable fibrous web. Rubbing the pouch with pressure against a surface will rupture the enclosed microcapsules and transfer the encapsulated liquid through the fibrous web. Because the entire pad can be accidentally subjected to pressure, normal handling can prematurely rupture capsules and cause the liquid to transfer to inappropriate surfaces.